Straw Blood
by moonprincessyuna1
Summary: What if Eric had a son he didn't know about, and Godric had daughter that he gave his life to keep secret. Well we know secret don't stay in the dark forever


Chapter 1

**Charlie Venner's POV**

I sat at the bar listening to coach talk about how the team was looking like pack of pussies this year.

Everybody was talking about how Amy was selling her house to her sister –in law. I look around a saw our cheerleaders upset over the cheer coach passing away on the three weeks ago.

I hear the bell to the door tell us somebody is coming in. There she was a beauty like she was an angel fall from heaven.

With Amy and man whom I safely assume was her husband.

I watch them go and have a seat at a booth. A few minutes later I saw Jason Stackhouse walk in with an elderly lady. They go and sit down with them. I watch as they order their meal. I watch as one of our cheerleaders walk to Amy.

"Amy, hi are you moving back to Black Water."

"Sorry no just here long thought to change the deed to my house to Mánadís here."

"Oh, because we though you can be our cheerleading coach, because Mrs. Holland passed away three weeks ago."

"Why not have Mánadís coach you girls?"

I watch the elderly lady say to her.

"Well she needs to know how to cheer to be our coach."

I saw Jason Stackhouse put own his burger and look at the young lady.

"My baby sister here was cheer captain for three years, and won cheer queen four times while Amy was cheer princess for one. Angel has more cheering awards trophies to fill three houses full. I know she can handle teaching you young ladies."

Now I remember her. I use to drive to Bon Temps just to watch her cheer practice. I love to watch her cheer, and now she is moving to my town. Lives in Amy's family home. The very house I said I'll live in one day. Was this god saying she is mine and now I'll have to make plans to win her heart.

I grab my beer a walk over say hi to Amy.

"Hi there Amy"

"Hey Charlie"

"How are your friends Amy"

"Well this is Adele Stackhouse, Jason Stackhouse; David Stackhouse my husband Mánadís Stackhouse."

"You can call me Gran young man and what is your name?"

"Well mam my name is Charlie Venner I'm the contractor that put a bid on Amy's place."

"It's Mánadís's place now I'm going to get some of my daddy's things than David and I are leaving."

"Oh, well you look like a fine young man don't you think Mánadís, How about we give him the job."

"Sure Gran, I think that's best."

"Mr. Venner can you start first thing in the morning?"

"Yes Mam."

"Great see you boys in the morning"

We talk for other 15mins and then Amy wanted to get going. I think it was because I was talking to Angel pretty much the whole time. I can't wait to see her in the morning. I wonder what Angel looks like when she just got up.

They paid I watch them walk away just as Angel got to the door she turns to me and smiles. I know from that point on I was going to make her my wife.

Coach looks at me than where Mánadís was.

"If I was you I wouldn't let a pretty thing like be taken by somebody else."

"I don't plan to coach I'm going to make her my wife one day."

"Good boy"

I went to my buddy's house where I live in his tool shed. I call the crew and let them know of the job we got. I look around pissed at what daddy did to our house. Sold it and forced me to go live in this shit whole upstate where he die, and the fucker drank himself to an early grave.

I can't bring Mánadís back here it's not a place where you bring a lady. How I'm going to show her I can take care of her. I pray to god for his help maybe if I tell her the truth she will still want me.

It's not like I'm poor I give rent to him. I didn't need much just a roof over my head and a bed to sleep in.

I pull a lock box open and look at my bank book saw how much I had. More then enough to buy this town ten times over. So I know I can provide for her. I need to show her brother and grandmother I can take care of her.

I look at my clock and saw it was 9pm, get ready for bed. On hot summer nights I sleep naked to try keeping cool without turning on the air.

**Mánadís****'s POV**

When we got to the house, Amy shows me a safe in the master bedroom where her daddy keeps a revolver. She gave me the combination. She got the stuff she wanted and was gone in the hour. Gran and Jason went to go grocery shopping she wants get enough food to feed an army and she wants me to cook for the men tomorrow. I think her trying to get Charlie and I together. She does want to see me marry before she passes. I let her choose a husband for me all my choices suck. I pray it's Charlie she chooses for me.

**Grans' POV**

"Jason while you're here, I need your help getting Mánadís and Charlie together?"

"Well, Gran it wouldn't be too hard did you see how they look at each other, and it wouldn't hurt if you get her to do all the cooking. Any man would be crazy not to take Mánadís as wife."

"Plan the meal for the next week."

"We just planning lunch Gran?"

"Yes, so should it be."

"Mánadís homemade pecan pie with homemade ice-cream, double-crust chicken pot pie, beef chili with skillet cornbread, fried green tomatoes, shrimp and grits, corn pudding, pecan-peach cobbler with peach ice cream, extra crispy fried chicken, apple pie pork chops, apple crisp, hummingbird cake with that glaze she put on it."

"Blackberry cobbler, country fried steak, catfish Allison, fried okra, spicy sweet potato fries, collard greens, buttermilk biscuits, sweet potato Mmuffins, cheesy grits, fried grits. What do you think of that Gran?"

"If she can't win Charlie off all this than he has no taste. You and me both know we never had leftovers with her cooking."

Jason couldn't wait to eat Mánadís's cooking. Next to my cooking he always cleans his plate. I shop like Jason on the football team again more then enough to feed an army. I can show off that she can cook. I'll have her make sweet tea, Watermelon Lemonade, Lemonade. I got bunch of pitchers to make her drinks.

We got home Jason brought everything in. I call Mánadís down stairs and told her she will be cooking for the men when they come to work.

Told her what we got planned for the meals for the next week. I watch her pull out her notebook and plan the next day's meals. I watch her get to work on her lemonade. She got everything all mixed together and ready to cook. It was 8pm she told me she taking a shower and getting ready for bed. So she cooks our breakfast and gets down cooking the men lunch.


End file.
